Power Rangers Operation Overdrive Episodes
'Power Rangers Operation Overdrive Logo' 'Episodes' #'Kick into Overdrive (1)' #*'Explorer Andrew Hartford discovers the Corona Aurora and unleashes two evil beings, who begin their return to Earth. Now Hartford must assemble a team of five to combat the brother’s amassing forces and recover the five jewels of the crown before they do.' #'Kick into Overdrive (2)' #*'Andrew Hartford’s son Mack, forbidden to use the Red Ranger powers, joins the Overdrive Rangers in an attempt to rescue their mentor from the clutches of Moltor.' #'The Underwater World' #*'A journey to recover a jewel of the Corona Aurora from the ancient underwater City Of Atlantis is threatened by Will’s preference to rely on his own skills and not those of his fellow teammates.' #'Heart of Blue' #*'Dax has a new love interest in Mira, a girl he successfully rescues from a monster attack, but his new romance comes between him and his Power Ranger duties.' #'Whether or Not' #*'When their zords are buried under tons of snow courtesy of a weather device unleashed by Moltor, the Overdrive Rangers seek to free them using the new Drill Driver tunneler, but Mack’s unwillingness to continue being a Power Ranger after jeopardizing an innocent life puts the whole endeavor at risk.' #'Pirate in Pink' #*'The Overdrive Rangers travel to the island of St. Lucia in search of the first jewel, and come across the specter of the pirate Brownbeard, who is searching the oceans for a valuable item, the Eye of the Sea.' #'At All Cost' #*'Ronny irritates her fellow teammates with her overeager competitive nature, leading to conflict revolving around who will be the first to use a new weapon developed for the team. Meanwhile, Moltor intends to transform the winner of a brutal competition between his Lava Lizards into his latest monster, Volcon, but first he’ll need to acquire the scale of a mystical dragon.' #'Both Sides Now' #*'Will is caught illegally selling zord technology and is released from the team by Hartford. Taking his morpher with him, the professional thief decides to bat for the other team and sides with Miratrix, who is on the verge of releasing her master Kamdor.' #'Follow the Ranger' #*'Moltor & Flurious combine forces and take both the DriveMax Megazord and Mack prisoner. The Overdrive Rangers seek a means of retrieving both, but find themselves helpless against the might of two robotic weapons piloted by the two brothers.' #'Lights, Camera, Dax' #*'Dax finally nails a starring role in a new Kung-Fu action thriller, but his filming commitments clash with his duties as a Power Ranger. Meanwhile, the forces of Moltor & Kamdor come face to face, and the Overdrive Rangers attempt to use their confrontation to acquire a vital piece of the Ho-Oh bird.' #'Face to Face (1)' #*'Mack befriends a formerly peaceful alien who shamed his world by surrendering to Moltor. Now bound to do his bidding, the alien, Tyzonn, steals part of a vital parchment that will lead Moltor to the second jewel of the Corona Aurora.' #'Face to Face (2)' #*'The Overdrive Rangers face off against Moltor in a bid to claim the second jewel, whilst a secret harbored by Tyzonn is revealed when the jewel’s power is unleashed.' #'Man of Mercury (1)' #*'A new threat arrives on Earth, the terrifying Fearcats. Seeking the Corona Aurora’s vital jewels, their prescience soon draws the attention of not only the Overdrive Rangers, but Tyzonn.' #'Man of Mercury (2)' #*'The Overdrive Rangers fight to restore the liquefied Tyzonn to his physical state as the Fearcats ally with Flurious and gain even deadlier powers.' #'Behind the Scenes' #*'The Overdrive Rangers nail an important interview with a nationwide talk show, whilst the dreaded Feardats resurface armed with a powerful robot wielding the Cannon of Ki Aumek.' #'Just Like Me' #*'Will takes Tyzonn under his wing, eager to adapt him to Earth’s customs, but Tyzonn begins imitating Will’s mannerisms and attitude. Meanwhile, Moltor makes a bid for Mjolnir, the hammer of the Norse God of Thunder, Thor, prompting the Overdrive Rangers to challenge him for it’s possession.' #'It's Hammer Time' #*'The Overdrive Rangers and many of their enemies all converge in Mexico, fighting for possession of the mighty Mjolnir, but the arrival of Thor, Norse God of Thunder, brings a halt to the struggle.' #'Out of Luck' #*'Moltor places the care of the Paedra Aztec Del Compass on the shoulders of his old ally Blothgarr, who uses its powers to effect Mack’s chi, disrupting his fortunes in battle and in his social life.' #'One Gets Away' #*'Will resigns from the Overdrive Rangers after he loses a valuable jewel.' #'Once A Ranger (1)' #*'Thrax, the son of Rita Repulsa & Lord Zedd, unites all the factions searching for the jewels and successfully defeats the Overdrive Rangers, cutting their powers off from them and rendering them helpless. With little hope remaining, The Sentinel Knight recruits a new team composed of several former Power Rangers to save the others' #'Once A Ranger (2)' #*'The Veteran Rangers, having held back Thrax’s forces, enlist the aid of an old ally to repair the damaged Morphing Grid, but the crestfallen and humiliated Overdrive Rangers decide to return to their normal, civilian lives.' #'One Fine Day' #*'Tyzonn & Rose face an obstacle presented by a forcefield that is surrounding them.' #'Ronny on Empty (1)' #*'The Overdrive Rangers travel to Egypt in search of the next jewel, following a vital clue left by The Centurion Torch.' #'Ronny on Empty (2)' #*'With Ronny’s energies in crucial danger, Will makes an effort to save her.' #'Things Not Said' #*'With the fourth jewel located in Florida, the Overdrive Rangers fight Miramax, Kamdor, and several fearsome monsters to retrieve it.' #'Red Ranger Unplugged' #*'As Mack struggles to determine whenever or not the decisions in his life have been of his own free will, the Overdrive Rangers face a Fearcat who has strong ties to Tyzon’s past.' #'Home and Away (1)' #*'The Fearcats unleash the power of the Octavian Chalice, Tyzonn is injured in battle and awakens on his home planet.' #'Home and Away (2)' #*'Tyzonn must come to terms with the revelation that he was never a Power Ranger.' #'Way Back When' #*'Determined to locate the jewels of the Corona Aurora, the Overdrive Rangers use Mack’s memory to reflect on their previous missions in an attempt to make sense of which jewel belongs to each faction.' #'Two Fallen Foes' #*'Humiliated in battle by Kamdor, Miratrix goes rogue and seeks to absorb power from the Octavian Chalice.' #'Nothing to Lose' #*'Mack begins to feel that he is expendable and confronts Moltor within his volcano lair in a bid to reclaim the crown of the Corona Aurora.' #'Crown and Punishment' #*'With the crown of the Corona Aurora in his possession, Flurious allows the Overdrive Rangers to locate the final jewel before infiltrating Hartford’s estate and stealing all five, restoring them to the crown. Possessing power known only to Gods, Flurious proceeds to condemn the planet to a devastating ice age and transforms into a terrifying new form.' Category:Gara30 Category:Gara26 Category:Zack26 Category:Power Rangers Episodes Category:Operation Overdrive